


How To Be A Good Feminist by Gert Yorkes

by chaoticqueer



Series: some gay runaways shit [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, ft. my useless gay comments bc i cant control myself, i do love me some deanoru and gertchase but karolina and gert are pretty good dont kill me, i wrote this literally almost a year ago back when season 1 had just started, this is total crack fic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Deep down she knows she’s doing the right thing, and she should be proud of herself for that, but Gert has to admit: it does not feel very nice.The thing is, Gert kinda likes Chase, but it’s obvious he likes Karolina, and Karolina is her friend, and as a feminist, she could never forgive herself if she jeopardized their friendship over some stupid crush on a boy. Even if said boy has a really cute butt. And beautiful hair. That’s not the point. The point is that Karolina is her friend. It probably will sting a little to see Chase and Karolina together, but she’d rather get over a crush than lose a friend. Sisterhood is powerful.





	How To Be A Good Feminist by Gert Yorkes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this bc i've been getting my ass kicked by writers block and i wanted to feel productive. so heres this shit (sorry everyone who reads my fic, i'm stuck, but i'll write that shit soon, promise)

Gert Yorkes feels the anxiety bubbling inside her. Other than that, she’s very… very conflicted. About her decision, to be exact. You see, if it were anyone else, if it were a situation she could see happen but not be a part of, Gert would definitely agree with the choice she’s choosing to make right now. But the reality is, it’s so much harder when it’s you. It really puts things in perspective.

Deep down she knows she’s doing the right thing, and she should be proud of herself for that, but Gert has to admit: it does not feel very nice.

The thing is, Gert kinda likes Chase, but it’s obvious he likes Karolina, and Karolina is her friend, and as a feminist, she could never forgive herself if she jeopardized their friendship over some stupid crush on a boy. Even if said boy has a really cute butt. And beautiful hair. That’s not the point. The point is that Karolina is her friend. It probably will sting a little to see Chase and Karolina together, but she’d rather get over a crush than lose a friend. Sisterhood is powerful.

A few hours ago, Gert decided she should just be honest with Karolina and, who knows, maybe her blonde friend might even decide that “hey, you should go for Chase, I give up on him for our friendship.”

_What is this nonsense, Gert? That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever thought of._

The purple haired girl shakes her head in frustration. Who is she kidding? Karolina is a smart, beautiful girl, she would be perfect for Chase. While Gert… well, Gert is just that. Gert. She sighs, it’s not like she had a chance anyway. Even if Karolina was out of the picture, it wouldn’t make a difference. She’d just be Chase’s second option.

Gert finally knocks on the Deans’ big ass door. She glances down at her own sweaty hands for a second before quickly messing with her fringe and pushing her glasses further up on her face. She takes a deep breath and waits.

A few seconds later, Karolina herself opens the door with a kind smile.

“Hey, Gert.” She greets. _The thought of her raspy voice makes the author of this shitshow of a fic blush. Sorry. Couldn’t contain my gay. Now back to the fic._

Gert smiles out of politeness but she doesn’t really mean it. She’s too nervous.

“Hi. Can I come in? I really need to talk to you about something.”

Karolina frowns, “Yeah, I figured. You sounded weird on the phone. What’s going on, is it about our parents?” She motions for her friend to come inside. “I’m alone. Mom is managing the church and dad is… probably shadowing her.”

Gert walks into the mansion and she swears her hands get even sweatier.

“No, it has nothing to do with that, really. It’s kind of silly, actually.”

“Okay… Do you wanna go up to my room? It’s stupid but I don’t feel as comfortable anywhere else in the house. It’s too big. Almost cold, you know?” Karolina closes her eyes almost in regret and shakes her head, “Sorry, that was probably sooo “rich people problems” of me. And maybe tmi? For a second there I forgot we stopped being friends years ago and only now reconnected.” She lets out a nervous laugh, “I guess I feel comfortable around you. That’s so weird.”

Gert has this confused, but adorable look on her face and Karolina starts getting more nervous. She didn’t use to notice how weird she felt around girls until that night at the party, where she really realised girls could like other girls. Then she hasn’t been able to NOT notice it. _God, girls are so pretty._ And Gert has this odd geeky, loser vibe to her that makes her really attractive for some reason. Karolina shakes herself away from her thoughts.

“Sure, we can go to your room.” Gert finally answers, and Karolina starts making her way to the bedroom, with the other girl following her.

“So what is this about? The thing you wanna talk about. It might not be as important as our parents’ drama but I’m pretty sure it’s something big if you’re that nervous about it.” Karolina makes conversation on the way.

“Nervous? Who says I’m nervous? I’m not- I’m not nervous.” Gert is a really bad liar.

“Okay, I’m just gonna pretend I believe you so you don’t feel bad.”

Karolina opens her bedroom door and her friend walks inside, setting her backpack down on the bed. Karolina closes the door behind her and glances at Gert, who’s walking in circles around the room.

“Now, come on, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Gert visibly takes a deep breath.

“This might sound very dumb to you, considering you’re you and I’m… you know, me, but just hear me out, okay?”

“I’m all ears.” Karolina offers her friend a warm smile in support.

“So… uhm, you know Chase…”

Karolina nods slowly, trying to follow Gert’s line of thought.

“Well, I… I just wanted to let you know that, uh, if you like him, you should be with him.” She continues. “I do have a tiny crush on him, but you know- I’m a feminist, and you’re my friend, so I- uh, I don’t want him to come between us. So if you want to be with him, I don’t mind.” Gert is not really looking at Karolina while she talks, “I feel like I had to tell you about it because I wouldn’t want you to think I was hiding things from you, I needed to come clean. So if you want to kiss Chase, you should kiss him, I won’t be mad.” She finally stops and glances at Karolina, who has a weird look on her face.

“Gert…”

“What?”

Karolina takes a deep breath and figures, what the hell.

“I’d rather kiss you than Chase, honestly.”

“Come on, I’m serious here, dude.” Gert laughs.

“So am I.”

The purple haired girl frowns, “So you’re saying you don’t like Chase?”

“Yes. I don’t like Chase, Gert.” Karolina reassures her.

“Are you sure? I mean, you guys would make a cute couple, even I have to admit that.”

“I’m sure. And I’m also pretty sure I will never see him that way.”

Gert looks taken aback. “Why? Do you, like, think he’s ugly or something? Have you seen his butt? It’s pretty cute.”

Karolina laughs, “Gert, the only problem with Chase is he’s a boy.”

_Phew. Way to casually come out, Karolina! High-five!_

Gert frowns, “Oh, you think he’s immature? I guess that’s fair.”

“Oh my God, Gert. Seriously?”

“What? He’s always behaved… adequately around me, but I’m not saying you’re wrong.”

Karolina sighs tiredly. “I’m gay! That’s what I mean, Gert. I’m gay.”

Gert immediately gets this look on her face that lets Karolina know she finally understands.

“Oh! Sorry, I had no idea! I must sound really stupid now, then.”

Karolina shakes her head, “No way! I mean, there’s no way you could have known, you’re actually the first person I’m telling this to. Thanks for not freaking out, by the way. I’m trying not to freak out myself.”

Gert’s eyes soften, “Karolina. Hey.” She gently grabs her friend’s hands. “Thank you for telling me. I’m proud of you.”

“Really? Uhm, thanks, I guess.” Karolina avoids Gert’s gaze.

“No, look at me.”

She does as instructed.

“You don’t have to hide who you are anymore. Not from me. Okay?”

Karolina nods, “Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “Then I guess I have something to show you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m gonna take my bracelet off and you’re gonna see something really crazy. But I might pass out, so if I do, don’t be scared.”

Gert frowns, “I’m really confused but alright, go ahead, I guess.”

“Okay, ready?”

“Ready.”

Karolina snaps off her bracelet and colors are suddenly everywhere. Gert stares mesmerized as her friend’s entire body is filled with… well, rainbows. Hah. Gay. Karolina glows with colors and she’s beautiful.

“Oh my god.”

“I know, right?”

“How does it feel?” Gert smiles in excitement.

“Well, I feel pretty free right now. It’s good. It feels really good.”

“Wow. How do you do that?”

“I’m not doing anything. It just happens.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I- can I touch you? Will it hurt or something?” Gert asks, unsure, but curious.

“Yes, you can, and no, it won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Chase.”

“Oh.” The air gets a little tense.

“Don’t worry about it. Gay, remember?” Karolina smiles.

Gert grabs Karolina’s hands and gazes at how cool it feels to hold a rainbow between her fingers. But she doesn’t look as excited anymore.

“Gert.”

The purple haired girl looks up at her friend.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong? Is this still about Chase?” She gently squeezes her friend’s hands.

Gert sighs, “Kinda. Ugh, how annoying, look at me, a self proclaimed feminist, wasting my time making our conversation about a guy. Embarrassing.”

“Come on, Gert. Forget about your feminist agenda for a minute and be honest with me. I won’t judge, you know that now.”

“Fine. I started feeling bad because now that you made it clear you don’t like Chase, well... then I have no reason why I shouldn’t pursue him... except it makes no difference, because he likes _you_ and I really don’t wanna settle for being a second option just because he can’t be with your rainbow ass.” Gert smiles.

“Well, I, for one, happen to agree you should never settle for being a second option, especially considering how damn amazing you are. Look, if Chase doesn’t like you, he’s really stupid. You’re sweet, smart, cool, and really beautiful, okay? And you should know that because you _know_ , not because a guy tells you. Just because he can’t see how great you are, doesn’t mean you stop being great. Come on, where is the fierce feminist girl I know?”

Gert looks touched. “Do you- do you really mean that?”

“Of course. I really admire you, Gert. I think that’s why I gave you such a hard time before we reconnected. I was kinda sad you thought all those bad things about me when I only thought good things about you, so I was mean.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I got so blinded by my self-righteousness I couldn’t see how amazing you actually are.”

Karolina grabs Gert’s hands once again, “It’s okay, that’s all in the past now.”

Gert smiles and squeezes her friend’s hands before letting go.

“Wait a minute…”

“What is it now, Gert?” Karolina laughs, putting her bracelet back on. The colors are gone.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” Gert is staring at her own shoes.

“I think you’re a lot of things, beautiful being one of them. Can I tell you something?”

Gert looks up, meeting Karolina’s gaze. “Of course, tell me.”

“I think you’re one of the cutest girls at school.”

Gert blushes profusely, shaking her head, “No way.”

“Yes way! Trust me, I’m gay!” Karolina laughs.

She blushes even harder and hides her face in her hands for a moment.

“Jokes aside, I really do think you’re one of the cutest girls at school, if not the cutest. It’s honestly a little disappointing you’re straight, boys are lucky they can date you.”

“Karolina!”

“Sorry, was that too much? I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. You know, with me being gay and all.”

Gert shakes her head, “That’s not it, it’s just-” She looks down, “it’s really hard to be straight with you saying things like that.”

Karolina almost passes out. She blushes like crazy. Gert glances at her and she’s suddenly no longer straight.

“Gert, don’t say that.” Karolina mumbles, all over the place with how gay she feels. “A pretty girl like you could really mess with me.”

"Okay, that’s it, I’m gonna have to kiss you.”

And she does.

Karolina’s lips taste like bubblegum and Gert feels like skittles because she’s really tasting the rainbow, am I right, ladies? _Ba-dum-tiss. Sorry, sorry, back to their kiss._

Karolina wraps her arms around Gert’s waist and gives it a soft squeeze that leaves her all hot and bothered. She opens her mouth and their tongues meet for the first time. Karolina sucks on Gert’s bottom lip and Gert lets out a soft moan as she fists some locks of blonde hair. Gert’s glasses are uncomfortable and suddenly very foggy. They kinda hurt Karolina, but she ignores it in favor of making out with Gert.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard and both girls jump apart in fright, just in time for Karolina to see a dinosaur inside her bedroom. _Wait, a dinosaur?_ She widens her eyes and positions herself in front of Gert in order to protect her from the beast. The dinosaur looks ready to jump into action and kill the shit out of them. Gert gently pushes Karolina out of the way.

“Down, girl. Sit.”

The dinosaur obeys Gert.

Karolina has never been more confused (and aroused) in her life.

“I guess I forgot to tell you about _my_ secret.” Gert smiles.


End file.
